A Girl without a hope
by Ciellvya Alicia
Summary: (DISCONTINUE)
1. Chapter 1, That Girl named

**Hope**

By : Ciellvya Visallius

Kuroshitsuji punyanya Toboso Yana... Saya hanya sekedar orang yang membuat fanficnya... Selamat membaca *membungkuk dalam dalam*

oh ya satu lagi... ada sedikit... shonen ai-nya... tidak suka... jangan dibaca... satu lagi karena masih baru di dunia ini(?)... mohon kritik dan saran -smiles-

* * *

-Elizabeth POV-

Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada saat itu namun sejak hari itu satu hal yang pasti London terbakar, mansion tunagnagku Ciel, lenyap dan menjadi reruntuhan, dan tunangan yang paling kusayang itu menghilang tampa bekas...

2 Tahun Kemudian...

"Nona… Nona Elizabeth!! Sudah saatnya anda bangun..."Kata perempuan berambut hitam kelam dan mata ungu violet itu seraya membuka gorden kamarku.

"Eng... Lulu...?"Kataku setengah sadar. "Nona...?"Kata Lulu. "Pagi pagi sudah berisik aja!"Kataku cetus. "Nona!"Katanya dengan menahan amarah. "Sudahlah berhentilah bermain drama, mana Paula?"Kataku lalu bangkit dari kasurku. Dia tertawa memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya yang sempurna. "Paula sebentar lagi akan datang... Tentu saja..."Katanya kemudian duduk dipinggir kasurku. "Apa mau mu?"Tanyaku ketus. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya tersenyum. "Lulu!?"Kataku tak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasaan dari mulut Lady yang bukan manusia itu. "Hanya ingin berkunjung"Cetusnya kemudian bangkit dari kasurku. "Lulu?"Kataku. "Eits..."Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Bukan Lulu dong, Elizabeth"Katanya lagi dengan senyum nakalnya. "Oh... Iya... Maria..."Kataku.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Sudah berapa kali aku berpikir bahwa anak ini sudah kehilangan sebagian besar sekrup dalam otaknya. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi anak ini bukan manusia... Sekali lagi **bukan manusia**... Bukan pula malaikat... Dan bukan shinigami... Kahadiranya dan existensinya diragukan... Siapa sangka iblis ditampilkan begitu sempurna dalam wujud manusia... Di sini... Dihadapanku... Sekarang...

"Elizabeth-sama!"Panggil Paula. "Masuk"Kataku. Dan ketika Paula masuk tentu saja 'dia' sudah tak ada disini lagi... Sama tapi tak serupa... Lulu Springfield... Itu adalah bentuk asli sang Iblis... Teman baikku... Dan ia telah meninggal... Disaat yang sama dengan menghilanya tunanganku bersama butler setianya... Dan saat dimana London terbakar... Disaat semua orang kehilangan sesuatu... Dan saat membangun hal yang baru... Aku pasti akan menemukan Ciel...

-Maria POV-

"Apa yang kau pikirkan... Maria?"Tanya lelaki berambut abu kebiruan itu. "Entahlah"Jawabku tenang. "Kau masih memikirkan Elizabeth?"Katanya lagi. "Tadi pagi aku baru berkunjung ke rumahnya"Kataku tenang. "Hei!"Katanya dengan sedikit marah. "Aku tahu... Eksistensi kita para iblis harus di sembunyikan..."Kataku tenang tampa menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali. "Tapi-"lanjutnya. "Kau tahu aku bukan lagi manusia Xeil"Kataku. "Hei! Maria! Xeil!"Panggil sang iblis bermata merah dan rambut hitam itu. "Rembrandt!!"Kataku bersamaan dengan lelaki berambut abu kebiruan dan bermata biru itu."Lucifer-sama memanggil kalian berdua"Kata Rembrandt. Apa mau lelaki itu bukan sudah kupenuhi permintaannya... Permintaan yang hanya bisa di kabulkan oleh 'kami'... Apa mau iblis itu...

-Xeil POV-

"Lucifer memanggil kalian berdua"Kata Rembrandt. Maria diam sesaat lalu berkata dengan tenang"apa mau kakek tua itu?". Semuanya menoleh ke kami... Semua iblis yang ada di sekitar kami melirik kami dengan tatapan tajam... Maria sudah menghina raja mereka... Maria memang bukan tipe gadis yang mudah takluk walaupun menjadi bawahan siapapun... Lalu seseorang mendekat... "Maaf saja ya... Aku belum setua itu Maria-ojosama"kata Lucifer. Lucifer adalah pemilik seluruh Iblis di...? Di sini setidaknya... Rambut yang berwarna hitam dan mata yang berwarna kuning terlihat sempurna dalam kegelapan... Tatapannya dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding... Penuh kegelapan dan kekelaman tapi siapa sangka Maria adalah orang yang berhasil meluluhkan hati membeku Lucifer. Dan karena dialah Lucifer mendengarkan permintaan kami.

-Rembrandt POV-

"Maafkan kelancangan Maria, Lucifer-sama"Kataku lalu membungkuk. "Tak apa Rembrandt... Maria memang selalu seperti itukan"Kata Lucifer sambil tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?"Kata Maria santai. Anak ini memang benar benar tidak sopan. Walau karena ketidak sopan-nan-nya itulah ia jadi menarik. Maria bukanlah iblis... Bukan manusia... Bukan pula... Malaikat? Apa lagi... Shinigami? Bukan... Sampai sekarang saya tidak tahu apa dia itu... Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah Iblis... Tapi dia bukan iblis... Saya tahu dengan pasti... Dimata anak ini ada sebuah kunci... Kunci yang memegang dunia... Mungkin dia adalah kunci dari kemisteriusan dunia ini...

-Maria POV-

_Maria! Maria! Dimana kamu!?_ "Alyss"Kataku setelah mendengar suara Alyss memanggilku. "Maria... Ada apa?"Tanya Xeil. "Alyss mencariku..."Kataku. "Siapa? Alyss?"Tanya Rembrandt dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam. "Iya... Alyss mencariku... hari ini aku janji minum teh bersamanya... sampai jumpa teman teman... aku akan ketempat Alyss sebentar..."Kataku kemudian menghilang dari situ.

-Lucifer POV-

"Alyss?"Gumamku. "Iya... Alyss adalah teman Maria... akupun kurang tahu... iya hanya bilang gadis itu adalah temannya..."Kata Xeil. "Oh... temannya..."Kataku. Oh... dia punya teman juga toh... 'Mereka' memang berbeda dari kami... Klan penyendiri dan pendiam namun menghanyutkan bagai air... kadang aku bertanya masih apakah 'mereka' benar-benar bagian dari kami. "Oh ya...ada apa Lucifer-sama memanggil saya?"Tanya Xeil. "Tidak hanya ingin bertanya"kataku sambil tersenyum. "Bertanya? Apa?"kata Xeil. "Bagaimana?"Kataku. "Bagaimana? Apanya?"Tanya Xeil lagi. "Hubungan kalian berdua tentunya"Kataku jail. "A...Ap...Apa... ma...mak... maksud Lucifer-sama!?"Kata Xeil gelagapan. "Hubungan mu dengan Rembrandt tentunya..."Kataku dengan senyum jail. Muka Xeil memerah. Saatnya aku pergi.

-Xeil POV-

Gawat... Lucifer-sama tahu hubunganku dengan Rembrandt... "Ciel..."Bisik Rembrandt di telingaku. "Se.. Sebastian..."Kataku. Belum sempat aku memberontak... bibirnya telah berada di bibirku. "Ciel... Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi..."Kata Sebastian lalu memelukku erat.

* * *

Siapa Alyss? Apa Maria sebenarnya? Akankah Elizabeth bertemu dengan Ciel... walau Ciel yang sekarang bukan lagi manusia? Bagaimana cara Ciel menjadi Iblis? Dan akankah happy ending menghiasi kisah ini?


	2. Chapter 2, That Girl secret

**Hope**

By : Ciellvya Phantomhive

Kuroshitsuji punyanya Toboso Yana... Saya hanya sekedar orang yang membuat fanficnya... selamat membaca -membungkuk dalam dalam- dan sedikit ada sentuhan Shonen ai... yang gak suka gak papa gak baca... –smiles-

beritahu saya ada atau tidak yang membaca Fanfic ini... jika tidak ada yang baca... saya tidak lanjutkan...

-Elizabeth POV-

"Maria!"Kataku kaget setelah melihat gadis berambut hitam kelam dan bermata ungu violet itu sedang berjalan jalan di Istanah Ratu Victoria. Ia berbalik... kini aku dapat dengan jelas melihat mata ungunya yang menawan hati ribuan pria ketika ia masih bersosok seorang bangsawan, teman baiku... "Selamat siang"Sambutnya dengan senyuman dan salam Lady. Sifatnya belum berubah... Tutur katanya dan caranya memberi salam masih sama... Sama dengan Lulu sang Putri mawar biru legendaris... Senyumannya pun belum berubah... Cantik tapi berduri... Seolah memaksa setiap orang untuk tak bisa melepaskan diri sari tatapan dan senyum gadis Cantik dan lembut namun memiliki duri yang sangat tajam itu... "Kamu ngapain di sini?"Kataku berusaha setenang mungkin. Lagi lagi gadis ini tidak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum. Menynjukan sederatan gigi putih dan teratur miliknya. Di belakang gadis ini ada seorang pria berpakaian hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Pria yang sangat tampan... Rambut hitam legam yang sempurna... tubuh yang semampai dan berotot... Hitung yang mancung... Indah bagaikan pahatan... Seolah dia tercipta karena kesempurnaan... tak ada senyum disudut bibir indahnya itu... Namun aku seolah tersihir dengan tatapan mata Kuning pria itu... Dalam dan menghanyutkan... "Luci!"Kata Maria kaget seolah baru saja menyadari keberadaan pria tampan itu di sampingnya.

"Nona Maria"Kata sesorang dari belakangku, aku mengenal suara ini, ini suara Sebastian!? "Se... Sebastian!?"Kataku kaget kembali kuingat memori itu... Mata merah dan rambut hitam itu... Seorang yang selalu senantiasa mendampingi Ciel, tunanganku. Maria terkejut... Kebingungan tampak dalam mata Ungunya yang sempurna... menatapku dengan tanda tanya... lalu berkata "Kau kenal Rembrandt, Elizabeth?". Rembrandt... Ah... Bukan... Dia bukan Sebastian... Sekarang Sebastian pasti masih bersama Ciel disuatu tempat. "Rem... Ah... Maaf tampaknya saya salah orang..."Kataku sambil tersenyum menutup mukaku dengan kipas. Pria itu tersenyum... Tak mungkin... Tapi pria ini benar benar mirip Sebastian... "Oh ya Maria, mau apa ke Istanah ratu?"Tanyaku sopan. Maria kehilangan kata... Diam beberapa saat "Tadinya sih mau ketemu alyss tapi..."Katanya kemudian melihat ke arah pria yang dipanggilnya Luci dan pria yang di panggilnya Rembrandt. "Tapi... Tidak jadi deh"Kata Maria melanjutkan kata katanya yang sempat terputus ketika memandang kedua pria itu. "Lalu kamu mau kemana?"Tanyaku lagi. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi barsama kedua orang tadi. Aku masih terdiam... Seketika aku berpikir... Bukankah pria yang dipanggil Maria, Luci tadi sangat serasi denganya walau ada kesan mistis saat melihat pria itu... Aku merasa seolah melihat lukisan... Seorang malaikat dan seorang iblis...

-Maria POV-

"Kalian ngapain gikutin aku?"Tanyaku ketus. Ia mempertemukan mata kuningnya dengn mata unguku. Memandangku dengan lembut. "Aku mau tahu Alyss itu siapa?"Katanya sambil tertawa. "Lagian Alyss temanmu itu... ada di istanah ratu?"kata Rembrandt dengan suara yang dingin seolah ingin menintimidasiku, menjatuhkan ku kedalam kegelapan abadi. "Tidak"jawabku singkat lalu menjauhkan diri dari mereka. 'Tapi... Pintu ke rumah Alyss ada di istanah ratu... Luci... Kau mengertikan...' seolah ingin aku berteriak dengan keras soal hal itu tapi... memberitahu mereka sama seperti tikus yang tak ada jera jeranya masuk kedalam perangkap... Alyss adalah pemilik kami... Pemilik kami yang dicari iblis-iblis ini. "Lalu kenapa kamu ke istanah ratu, Maria? Ingin ketemu lelaki yang menawan hatimu"Tanya Lucifer dengan santai. Bisa bisanya pria yang telah membuatku membangkang pada Alyess ini, bekata hal seperti itu dengan tenang... Aku ingin menangis... Mengancurkan martabatku sedagai salah satu Bangsawan dari 'Kami'... Menghancurkan topeng dan tembok pembatas yang telah kubangun sejak aku masih kecil... "Hanya ingin berkunjung saja"jawabku sambil menahan tagis lalu menghilang dari situ.

-Xiel POV-

"hah...."aku mengelah panjang. Sebastian dimana? Kenapa lama sekali? "ciel"panggil seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. "Seabstian!"teriakku. "ciel"katanya kemudian memberikan kecupan di pipiku. "Maria?"Kata Sebastian sambil memcari sosok gadis bermata ungu yang menawan hati Lucifer-sama. "Sendari tadi ia tak mau keluar dari kamarnya..."Kataku.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Maria... Kau sudah pulang?"Tanyaku padanya saat ia tiba tiba muncul dari pintu. Ia tak menghiraukan ku... Seolah telah kehilangan sesuatu... Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum hangat itu seolah membeku... Dapat kulihat ada air mata kepedihan mengalir ke pipi-nya yang halus dan putih... Ia melihat mata biruku dengan mata ungunya... Mata yang biasa dipenuhi harapan itu seolah hilang... Yang tertinggal hanya kesedihan... Kesepian... Dan kegelapan... Ia mencoba tersenyum... Senyum topeng yang makin jelas menggambarkan kesedihannya... "Mereka akan segera tiba"Kata Maria kemudian masuk ke dlam kamarnya.

[End of Falshback]

* * *

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres dengannya"kata Sebastian tenang. Aku binggung akan pernyatan Sebastian itu... Sebastian menatap mataku... Mencium bibirku perlahan... Aku memejamkan mata... Merangkulkan tanganku pada lehernya... Ciuman yang sangat hangat dan lembut... "Kurasa aku tak akan membiarkan kamu tidur malam ini, Ciel"Kata Sebastian kemudian mengendongku ala putri kemudian membawaku kedalam kamarnya.

* * *

Alyss datang ke dunia Iblis... Tujuannya kali ini adalah membawa Maria dan Xiel (Ciel) ke tempat 'mereka'... mungkin next ch jadi yang terakhir...


End file.
